Charmed and Dangerous
by SagittariusWarrior
Summary: Paige Halliwell is going undercover for the Elders. They want her to be a mortal to help get rid of the Strigoi Demon clan that is terrorizing St. Vlads and putting Princess Dragomir in danger. Action, Love, and Magic are waiting for the Charmed One.
1. The Assignment

"Paige! Get down!" Piper screamed at me just as the Harpy lunged at me. I dropped down behind the couch and barely missed the Harpy's nails.

"Uh…Bookshelf!" I said mostly to myself as I motioned at it with my hand. The bookshelf came crashing down on top of the Harpy and knocked her to the ground. Piper and Phoebe came running around the couch to me and thrust a piece of paper in front of me with the spell written on it.

"Claws of pain we have to sever, Demon you are gone forever!" we recited together. The demon gave a blood-curdling scream and blew up in front of us.

We stood up and looked around the living room. The bookcase that I moved was still on the ground and books were everywhere. The furniture was scattered around the room and the rug was crumbled on the floor. Nail marks from the Harpy were on anything that was in her path including Phoebe's arm. There was a small hole in the wall from where Piper's heel went into it. That demon had quite an arm on her.

"Well, I have to go back to work. My boss is ready to kill me if I don't get my column in on time," Phoebe announced as she made it for the door.

Piper looked at me. "I guess that puts us with clean up duty." She left to find a broom while I went to the bookcase.

I flicked my hand and the case was standing upright again. I bent over and picked up stacks of books and replaced them on their rightful self as Piper moved the furniture back in order. When everything else was cleaned up, we both stared at the nail marks in the wall.

"What are we going to do about those?" Piper asked.

"Maybe there is a spell in the Book of Shadows?" I suggested. I looked at my sister who seemed to like the idea. "I'll be right back."

I ran up the stairs to the attic and went to the book. I flipped through it until I found a spell that would do the trick. I wrote it on my hand with the pen that Phoebe keeps by the book and I met Leo and Piper in the living room.

"Okay, I got it," I announced waving my hand in front of me. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen."

Around us, the Harpy marks vanished into thin air. I smiled at me handy work. Piper smiled and she went to check on Wyatt with Leo. I looked up from the wall where most of the Harpy marks were and sighed.

Since Prue died, everyone threw himself or herself into what they did. Phoebe was constantly working and her popularity had skyrocketed. She was the biggest thing in San Francisco. Piper was working on updating the club and being a mum to Wyatt. She's also been on the Elders' ass about Leo being around more often. Leo was following behind Piper and helping us whenever he could. He was trying to be there for Wyatt, but it was difficult with the Elders calling him all the time.

Me, I'm a different story. I don't have a job to work or a son to take care of. Me, I'm working on becoming the super witch that Grams always says I will be. Her ghostly self told us that I was to take Prue's place as a Charmed one. Piper and Phoebe were hesitant seeing that I hadn't had any magical experience except brewing potions and helping Madam Teresa at her Gypsy Shop in China Town. The powers came in a week later and I had to hit the ground running. My sisters left me to my own devises and powers to learn how to be a witch. It wasn't easy, but it happened.

I moved out of the living room and went up to the attic. That place was my new sanctuary since I had started my Wicca studies. It had everything up there that I needed: my mythology books, my old magic books, and Gypsy texts cluttered the bookshelves. My potions kits were scattered all over the place. I had a box full of talismans and symbols that had magical means that was right next to my crystal box. The Book of Shadows was still on its stand in the middle of the floor on the raised area near the windows along with my sofa. It was my home inside my home.

I went to the shelf and pulled my Greek Mythology book into my hands and sat down on the couch. I let the book fall open and I started to read. I was fascinated with other sources of magic and the Greeks had a way of making little things have magical powers.

I was started to read a chapter on the Gorgons when the blue orbs of a Whitelighter floated into the room with me. I closed the book in my lap and sat up so that my legs were crossed under me. The orbs left, and two Elders that I was well acquainted with stood before me.

"Aw! The sister we wanted to talk to," Nancy said drily. Honestly, I hated the woman and she didn't like me so much either. I had told her off one too many times for her liking and now she talked to me like I was just another witch.

"What do you two want?" I asked annoyed.

"We," Odin started, "are here to send you on an assignment."

"Okay, hold on." I cleared my throat. "LEO!" I shouted. A moment later, Leo orbed into the room.

"Paige? What is it?"

"Hyde and Jekyll want me to go on some assignment," I said pointing to the Elders in the room.

"What assignment?" Leo asked.

"Paige will be sent to a school in Montana to help with a Strigoi issue there. She will be undercover as one of the guardian novices and act as a student," Odin explained.

"What are Strigoi?" I asked confused.

I got up off the couch and went to the Book of Shadows. I started flipping until I found the page with a man and a woman that were deathly pale. They looked like normal people minus the fangs and the red ring around their normal coloured eyes.

"Strigoi," I started reading, "are a type of vampire that hunts at night. They were originally humans or other species of vampires that were forcibly changed to be this evil creature. There is no known spell or potion to kill them. The only methods found to kill them are a charmed silver stake, fire, or decapitation." I looked up at the Elders incredulous. "You can't be serious? You're sending off on a suicide mission!"

"Now, Paige," Nancy said impatiently, "we understand that this is a dangerous mission, but there is a Romanian princess that is in need of your protection. You will have human guardians there that are specially trained to petrol the campus because of the princess, but they don't know about the demons. You can't tell anyone there what you do and why you are there. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I got it," I said with a wave of my hand as I looked back at the book. I needed to think this one through if I was going to kick some demon ass.

"Wait a minute," Leo said. "What about the Charmed Ones? What if her sisters need her?"

"You are a Whitelighter aren't you?" Nancy asked sarcastically. "Orb her when you need her. That or just get her to astral project like Prue did."

My head snapped up and I glared at the woman. "I can't project. I haven't gained that power."

"Oh well, that's too bad. This assignment is also to help her control her powers so maybe they will advance while she's gone," Nancy stated flatly.

I looked down at the book again. "Bitch," I mumbled. Leo shot me a disapproving glance before he turned back to the Elders.

"If Paige agrees to the assignment, than she'll let you know," Leo said.

"Fine. She has an hour," Nancy allowed begrudgingly.

I watched them as the orbed out and left Leo and I alone in the attic. I stared at the spot where the Whitelighters were and I felt my blood boiling. I was so not looking forward to having to go under cover and do their dirty work. That's what my sisters and I did on a daily basis anyway.

"You need to tell your sisters about this," Leo said.

"I guess. I'm not happy about doing this, but I will." I sighed and made my way to the door, "Ill go tell Piper after I call Phoebe."

I pulled out my cell as I walked down the stairs to the living room. I called Phoebe and waited until she picked up her office phone.

"Hello, Phoebe Halliwell."

"Hey Phoebes, we have a problem," I started.

"What? Another demon?" I heard the groan in her voice.

"Yeah, but this one I'm working on by myself. The Elders want me to go on an assignment to help an innocent," I explained.

"What? That's great! You have an assignment on your own. This is a chance to prove to the Elders that you are a kickass Charmed One. This is what you have been working for isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess," I allowed sighing. "I've wanted to do this and be a super witch like Prue and this is my shot, but I never thought that I'd be undercover in the human world protecting a Romanian princess."

"Royalty? The Elders must really need you if they are allowing you to go in by yourself. What does Piper say?"

"I dunno. I haven't told her yet."

"Haven't told who what?" Piper's voice came from behind me and I jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Phoebe, I gotta go," I shut my phone and turned to Piper. "Hey Piper, what's up?" I smiled innocently.

"What were you and Phoebe talking about?" Piper asked smiling. She knew that she was onto something.

"Just a little thing that the Elders asked me to do," I answered vaguely.

"Well what was it, Paige?"

"An assignment in Montana by myself."

"Wow. No Power of Three thing huh. Good for you," Piper said as she started to walk away. That was unusual for her.

"Okay, Piper, what's wrong? You never are this cool when the Elders tell us to do something," I pointed out as I followed her to Wyatt's room.

"You're right, but this time, it's just you. I've seen how much you've improved and I'm okay with you doing this. If anything happens, Phoebe and I will come to the rescue," Piper said as she picked up her son.

"Okay? Thanks I guess?" I said hesitantly as we left the room and went down the stairs.

"This is a good thing and you should be excited about," Piper said.

"I know, but I didn't think that you would be okay with this because the Elders were the ones that are putting me up to it," I pointed out.

"I may not like them, but they are giving you a chance to be the super witch that you have been working to be."

"Okay, fine. I'll call them and tell them that I'm in." I looked at my sister one last time before she left me in the living room when she went to get Wyatt something to eat.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I took a deep breath before I called Leo. He came down the stairs and looked at me with worry. Then again, every time anyone called him these days it was because of a magical mishap.

"What's up?"

"Can you take me to the Golden Gate Bridge? I need to tell some Elders that I'm their girl," I sighed.

**Okay new story so that means new disclaimers. I call upon the ancient magic so my readers may get/ that i don't own any of it/ let them also understand my cue/ and hit that button to review! Nice huh? Yeah it sucked but hey, a girl's got to try doesn't she? The only thing i own is the idea to mesh these two plots together. Enjoy! -SagWarrior **


	2. Resource in plain sight

I sat with my forehead pressed to the glass of the taxi that was taking me to my doom. Yeah, I considered this assignment that was so generously bestowed on me by the Elders my doom. I see nothing good coming out of this at all. The only think that I see is me doing the bidding of the Elders. Again. I'm risking my neck for a human princess that is probably spoiled rotten.

The taxi passed through a set of rot-iron gates that looked old and creepy. I peered out my window and saw old, brick buildings with a thick forest surrounding the campus. A sign at the side of the road welcome me to the St. Vladimir's Academy for Excelled Students. Private school. Lovely.

The taxi driver stopped abruptly after passing the sign and looked back at me from his seat.

"This is as far as I'm taking you. Get your crap and get out."

"Fine, but no tip for you," I grumbled.

I stepped out of the back seat and pulled my luggage out of the boot of the car. I went around to the driver's window to pay for the service.

"Here's your money and I'm going to be nice and actually give you a tip. Be nicer to people and maybe you'll get enough money to buy a personality that is better than the one of a toaster." I pushed away from the car and stalked off towards the admissions building. Behind me, the driver was cursing me and speeding away from the school.

I opened the door to the admissions building and saw nothing but polished floors and a huge oak desk. A woman sat behind it with glasses perched on her nose. I walked up to her and leaned against the desk a little.

"Excuse me, I'm looked for a Headmistress Kirova?"

The woman didn't even look up at me as she answered me. "She is busy. Come back after class."

"I'm not a student. At least, not yet. I'm new here. My name is Rose Halliwell and I am a new novice," I explained.

Yep, the Elders changed my name. Paige Halliwell no longer exists at the moment. Rose is my cover up name. Phoebe picked it out of Piper's old baby name book from when she was pregnant with Wyatt. Yeah, she did the whole 'open the book and the first name you see is the name' thing. Real tactful.

The lady behind the desk looked up at me for the first time since I entered the building. She looked annoyed.

"You do realize Miss Halliwell, that you are coming in at the middle of the school year and are very far behind?"

"Yeah I realize that. Can I just get what I need straightened out and go? I don't like offices all that much." I was getting impatient and snarky and the woman clearly didn't like it.

"Fine. Let me get Mrs. Kirova for you." With that, the woman stood up and marched down the hall to a room before she came back and told me to go there.

I walked into a bland room with nothing but two chairs facing an old desk. A woman with graying hair and glasses sat behind the desk with stacks of papers in front of her. She looked up as soon as I walked in.

"Miss Halliwell! Nice of you to agree to coming." She motioned to a chair in front of her and I sat down. "I was expecting you."

"Wait, you were expecting me?" I was confused.

"Yes. I work with the Elders on cases and I was the one that informed them about our demon problem, Paige," Mrs. Kirova smiled at me. She had that look in her eye that Grams had when she knew something that us girls didn't.

"Okay, so I don't have to hide my Wicca fun from you at least," I said.

"Yes, I thought that I should tell you about my involvement so you would have someone to talk to. If you have to talk to the Elders, those meetings will be conducted here." Kirova tapped her finger on the hard wood of the desk.

"Lovely. Now, can I have my stuff so I can get this over with? I'm not a fan of doing the Elders' dirty work so I want to get this assignment over and done with," I said impatiently.

"Of course." Kirova handed me a manila folder with my new name printed in the tab. I opened it up and saw my room number and the schedule that was typed up inside.

"Fabulous." I stood up and shook Kirova's hand. "Thanks for your help. When do I meet this princess?"

"She is your room mate so you'll meet her in an hour or two. Classes are almost over for the day."

I groaned inside. Two hours of sitting around doing nothing before I meet my innocent and before I learn anything about the attacks. Fan freaking tastic.

I nodded my head and grabbed my bags. On my way out the door, I smiled sweetly to the receptionist before glaring at her when she didn't look up at me. I stormed out of the building and hunted down my dorm room. I found it in the building that was the farthest away from the admissions building. Perfect.

I pushed the door open and made my way to the elevator. Yeah, the dorms were that fancy that they had an elevator in them. I hit the number three button and went up to my floor. I hunted down room 329 and found it. I laughed a little on the inside as I opened the door. Put a one in front of the 329 and you have my home address.

I popped the door open to my new room and stopped dead in my tracks. Everything was clean and pristine that I was scared to touch anything. Light pink decorations were on one side of the room while my side was blank. The princess was a girly-girl. I could handle that. Prue and Phoebe were girly enough that I should be used to this.

I lugged my bags on the bed and stared at my stuff. It was going to take me hours to get all of this done! I suddenly got an idea. I closed the door to the room and opened the suitcases. Standing back a little, I held my hands out in front of me.

"That five hour drive was really rough so please unload all of my stuff," I made up.

I smiled as my stuff started flying out of the bags and into the closet and dresser that was to be mine. My toiletry bag found its was to the bathroom and my copy of the Book of Shadows hid itself under my mattress. Yes, I did handwrite most of the important generic spells so that I had them if I needed them.

The hard work done, I looked around the room with my hands on my hips. I contemplated on what to do next when I heard voices in the other side of the closed door. I turned around as when the door opened and I came face to face with my future charge and two other guys.


	3. New Friends and Old Enemies

The girl, Lissa I expected, had long platinum blonde hair that went down a little passed her shoulders. Her eyes were an amazing shade of green, jade almost. It was something that I had never seen before. Her skin was creamy white and the pink wrap sweater that she wore made her look regal. Then again, she was a princess.

The guys behind her looked like best friends. There was nothing in their features to hint that they were related. The shorter one had shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had on black shoes and a shirt with dark wash jeans. The other had to be more than six foot and totally hot. If Phoebe were here, I'd have to hold her down. His dark brown hair was pulled into a small ponytail and looked thick. His brown eyes were sharp and took in anything. He was super buff and badass, but looked like he'd have a soft side hidden somewhere.

"Oh," Lissa gasped a little startled, "you must be my new room mate." She walked up to me and held out a hand.

I clasped it and shook. "Yeah, Pa-Rose. Rose Halliwell." I silently cursed myself for almost blowing my cover. I couldn't afford to have my secret of my undercover mission and my Wicca background exposed this early in the game.

"I'm Lissa and this is my boyfriend, Christian and his friend Dimitri." She gestured to the guy in black first and then the tall guy second.

"What's up?" Christian asked in greeting.

"Nothing much. Just moving in if that was too hard to figure out," I said a little sarcastically.

Christian grinned. "Sarcastic, huh? I may grow to like you."

"How lovely. Happy family with the emo boy," I clapped my hands in fake excitement.

Christian turned to Lissa and Dimitri. "Yep, I like her."

"I can tell," Lissa said a little annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, Lissa. I'm not gonna steal your man," I laughed.

"Good. That wouldn't be a great way to start this whole roommate thing," she smiled.

"We were heading to the café for dinner, do you want to join us?" Dimitri asked. Did I just hear a Russian accent? Oh, yeah. Phoebe couldn't bee near him alone.

"Sure thing. Let me grab my bag." I bent down and picked up my purse that was at my feet and slung it over my shoulder. The spell missed a bag. Awesome.

I followed the trio out of the room and down the hall. Lissa had her hand on Christian's arm as they walked ahead of Dimitri and I. Lissa was babbling about something and Christian gave enough input to keep the conversation going. Dimitri was silent as he walked beside me. He stayed like that all the way to the café that was on campus. I guess when a bunch of rich kids come to a school like this then you can afford a café on sight.

We walked into the building and sat in a booth that was against the wall. Christian and Lissa sat together across from Dimitri and I. Talk about awkward. We ordered drinks and food and settled a conversation easily.

"So where are you from, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"San Francisco." Easy enough of an answer that nothing was revealed.

"Really? You're from California?" Christian asked. He looked like he was genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I live there with my sisters, brother-in-law, and nephew." A little more information than I normally let on, but it wouldn't hurt anything.

"You have a nephew?" Lissa asked. "Dimitri does too."

I turned to the big guy beside me and popped up an eyebrow. "Really? How old?"

"He's seven," Dimitri answered. I caught a glimpse of adoration in his brown eyes at the thought of his nephew.

"How old is yours?" Lissa asked.

"A year. Wyatt's birthday is in a few months."

"That's such a cute name!" Lissa gushed. Oh God. If she was going to do this all day I might have to cast a silencing spell!

"My sister thought so too," I smiled gently.

"How many sisters do you have?" Christian asked.

"I had three, but Rachel died two years ago," I shrugged. I made up a name for my sister in the spot. I didn't want any demons or warlocks that knew our real names to know who we were. I already risked Wyatt's safety by saying his real name and I couldn't afford my sisters'.

"That sucks," Christian said bluntly. "My parents died in an accident so I know how you feel."

"I highly doubt that," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri questioned.

"My mother was murdered, my father left my sisters and I, and my grams died of a heart attack eight years ago. Rachel died just two years ago. I doubt that you know what has happened to me."

"Oh God. I am so sorry, Rose." Lissa breathed.

"It's fine. I've dealt with it and it's in the past. There are other things that require my attention right now." Like protecting you from unvanquishable demons.

"What is it like at home?" Lissa pressed on. She was eager to get to know me and it was apparent. She was half bouncing in her seat with anticipation.

"Well, uh," I tried to think of a way to explain it to her without exposing my magic. "Well, I'm the youngest of us Halliwell sisters. Rachel, Reagan, and Rebecca are all older than me and we are about two years apart. Our mom raised us with our dad and Grams until she died. Dad took off and Grams was around until she passed away. By then, Rachel and Reagan had jobs and helped put Rebecca and I through school. Rebecca got a job at the Bay Mirror newspaper as an advise columnist, Rachel worked at a auction house, and Reagan owns a club downtown."

"A club? Like a dance and drink club?" Lissa asked. She seemed excited about this new revelation.

"Yep. P3 is a great place, I love it."

"You're underage though so how do you get in?" Christian asked.

"Reagan owns it and let me work there. She's the owner and my sister so we were able to lie about my age easily."

"That is legit!" Christian exclaimed.

Our little group laughed at Christian's outburst and we started to talk about things other than my life. I found out that Lissa was taking all honours classes and on the cheer team. She was orphaned like Christian, but she also lost her brother in the same accident that took her parents. We had something in common at least.

Christian and Dimitri were taking all normal, college-level classes but they were acing them like nobody's business. Christian was a chef in the making and Dimitri wore the C for the ice hockey team at the school. The Guardians have had an amazing pre-season so far because of him.

Lissa was talking about the winter ball when we were wrapping up dinner. "Oh! Mia has some great ideas for the decorations and colours! It's going to be fantastic!"

"Does she always get this excited about planning?" I asked Dimitri.

"Only when it's something that is bigger than your average birthday party," he admitted.

"Rose!" I jumped at the sudden call from Lissa. "You have to come! I'll hook you up with a date and you can enjoy the fun with us!"

"I don't think I have anything fancy enough to wear and even if I did go, I don't know anyone here besides you three," I pointed out as we started to leave.

"Don't worry about a dress! We'll figure something out, and for the date, why don't you go with Dimitri?"

I stopped walking towards the dorms and turned around and locked eyes with a stunted Dimitri. I was just as surprised as he was for Lissa's bold and blunt suggestion.

"Uh, Lissa, That's a little bit of an assumption. Dimitri doesn't know me and I'm guessing that he doesn't even want to go with me," I said a little fast.

"Yeah Liss, I wasn't even planning on going," Dimitri said.

"Really? Thanks Man for leaving me hanging," Christian groaned.

I started to laugh a little at Christian's desperate expression when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the caller ID. Piper.

"Hello?"

"Paige! We need you. When can Leo orb you over?" Piper demanded. She was pissed off.

"Umm…Reagan, I'm out with some friends right now but I'll give Leo a call when I get the chance. I promise that I will." I stopped walking and stared at the backs of my friends.

"Who the hell is Reagan? Nevermind. Paige, get your ass over here as soon as possible. If you don't get Leo to orb you in less than on hour, I'm sending him to get you!"

"Yeah okay, I said I'd call as soon as I get the chance." It came out a little louder than I was expecting and it made my friends stop and look back at me. "Uh, Reagan can you give me the 411 later? I have to go! Give Wyatt a kiss from his Auntie Rosie! Love you bye!" I snapped my phone shut before Piper could yell at me some more and shoved it into my pocket.

"Your sister?" Lissa asked.

"Uh, yeah." I caught up with them and smiled meekly. "Can I meet you guys up later? I need to go take care of something real fast. I'll see you back at the room."

"Yeah sure. Do you need help?" Lissa asked.

"No!" I winced at how loud my voice was. "No, I'm good. It's just a family issue and I need to take care of a few things." I gave Lissa a quick hug and I took off towards the foods with my purse bouncing off my thigh.

I ran as fast as I could until I couldn't see the school buildings through the trees. I bent over and put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. While I was bent over, I called Leo.

"Leo!"

I waited a moment before I saw the blue lights of Leo's orbs. When he came into view. He grabbed my hand and silently orbed us back to the Manor. I ran out of the conservatory and into the living room.

"Piper!" I called as I ran up the stairs to the attic.

I burst through the doorway to see a seething Piper pacing the floor with Wyatt in the playpen.

"What happened?" I demanded. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Phoebe's right here!" Phoebe came thundering up behind me as mad as hornet. She stopped in front of the Book of Shadows and slammed her hand on an open page.

"What's going on?" I demanded a little bit louder.

Piper turned on me. "Cole is what's going on."

Son of a Bitch.


	4. What to Do

"How did he get out of Hell? What sick deal did he make with the devil to get him out of there?" I asked as I stomped around the attic. Piper had long since given up the fast walking and was sitting on the couch with Wyatt in her arms. Phoebe was still fuming about the fact that her ex-husband from Hell was out of Hell again.

"We don't know. He just randomly popped up out of the blue and came by the office today! He acted as if nothing happened between us and I was still in college trying to make something out of myself," Phoebe growled.

"Is he mad? He didn't come in through magical means did he?" I asked.

"No. He made a huge production coming out of the elevator and proclaiming his love for me. I thought Elise was going to kill me!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well he doesn't. He's just trying to kill us like the last time," I stated.

"Paige, Phoebe, you both need to calm down. Getting worked up is not going to help solve this problem," Leo said as calmly as possible.

"Leo, shove it were the orbs don't shine," I snapped.

"No, Paige he's right," Piper said. "I know that you and Phoebe have it out for him and personally I would love to see him rot in hell, but stomping around the attic is not going to help."

"You've been up in the clouds too much," Phoebe scuffed.

"That may be so, but completely not the point. If we can think of a way to vanquish his ass for the final time while Paige is away and Phoebe and I are doing our own thing then I think we got a shot," Piper said standing up.

I walked over to my sister and took Wyatt from her. He grabbed some of my curly hair and started to play with it in his tiny hands.

"Piper's right. I can brainstorm ways to corner him and get him in a crystal cage or something." I offered. "It shouldn't be to hard and that way, my charge won't suspect anything. I won't be brewing potions or casting too many spells in public so it should be easy."

"I'll come up with new potions that are stronger than the ones we've used before. I think we still have some of his flesh from the Belthazor vanquishing potion and if I use some new things it might make a bigger bang," Piper nodded.

"Okay, I'll go back to the office and see where he's been in the last little bit. Maybe I can get a premonition of what he's going to do next." Phoebe started to head for the door.

Piper came over to me to take Wyatt so I gave him a kiss on the forehead before passing him back to his mum. Piper left and Leo and I were left in the attic again.

"Okay Leo, get me back to the school. I can't go missing for too long or else things will look suspicious."

Leo took my hand and orbed me back to the forest where he picked me up. He turned to me when our feet were firmly on the ground.

"If you need anything, just call me or Piper and I'll come get you. Be careful too. Cole is still dangerous and he most likely still hates you for figuring out his secret after his and Phoebe's wedding. You still have your crystals and spell packet?"

"Yes of course."

"Good. Be safe and we'll talk to you soon." Leo gave me a hug before he orbed out and I was left in the forest alone.

I started to head back and think about all of the things that have happened in the last little bit. I was working alone on an assignment that dealt with demons with no known vanquish, my sisters ex-husband was on the loose, and then there were the feelings for Dimitri. Oh gosh I was falling for a mortal that I had just met! Only, the feelings were genuine. There was something there from the moment that I set eyes on him. Grams would have kicked my ass if she knew that I was falling in love with a mortal.

I almost broke through the forest line when something whizzed passed my head. I turned to see where it came from when my eyes landed on a dirty looking demon. I can't get a break! I flicked my hand and the demon went flying across the forest floor and almost hit a tree before he glimmered out. I turned around in slow circles waiting for him to attack again. They always do when they meet a witch.

I heard the glimmer before I felt the ground. The demon had appeared almost right on top of me. I flipped over on to my back and noticed that it was a normal level two demon. Nothing I couldn't handle. I looked around and saw a branch near by. I moved my hand and the branch staked the demon and he blew up.

I stood up and brushed most of the dirty off my clothes. There was a dirty stain in my jean leg and a tear in the middle of my shirt, but other than that, I was fine. I ran out of the woods and back to the campus. I went straight to my room and unlocked to it to see Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri standing around talking.

"Rose!" Lissa said excitedly. Only that excitement left her eyes when she noticed my clothes' condition. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Oh this? Yeah I'm fine. I just tripped in the woods while I was on the phone with my sister. It's nothing to worry about," I insisted as I dropped my purse on the bed and kicked my shoes off.

"You're hurt. You're bleeding," Dimitri said calmly but firmly.

"No I'm not," I said. Was I bleeding?

I went to the mirror by Lissa's stuff and sure enough, I had a nice cut under my eye. I hadn't even noticed that I had it. I've had far worse injuries when it came to demon vanquishes. This was nothing at all.

Dimitri grabbed my shoulder and guided me to the bathroom. He took out a first aid kit and got to cleaning my head wound. I sat on the edge of the tub while he was on the toilet.

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly.

"For what?" Dimitri's eyes and hands never left my cut.

"For looking like I got in a fight and you having to clean me up." I was being honest.

"That's not something to apologize for. Everyone falls every now and then and I'm used to cleaning up messes. I have three sisters and they have all been injured one way or another."

We fell silent for a moment before I asked him a question. "What's your family like? I feel like I have told you my life story and I don't even know you, the guy who is patching up my battle scare."

Dimitri unwrapped a band-aid and pressed it to my cheek. "I used to live with my mother, grandmother, and three sisters. Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria are the only ones at home now since I moved here to the states"

"Why did you move here?" I asked.

"My mother wanted me to be something important and I found this place that trains novices to be guardians. I wanted to protect people." He looked at me before helping me to my feet. "Why are you here?"

"Because I was asked to come. My brother-in-law's bosses asked me to come here on scholarship so I obliged." It wasn't a total lie, I was just hiding more of the truth than normal.

"Your brother's bosses?" Dimitri asked as he popped up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they think that I have attitude problems and recommended that I come here." Again, a small lie that was somewhat true.

Dimitri opened the bathroom door and stepped aside to let me out. I sat down on my bed and looked at Lissa and Christian who were talking on her bed. They both looked up at us as we entered the room again.

"About time you two came back. I was beginning to get worried," Lissa giggled.

"Nothing to worry about my dear, Lissa," I said smiling as I flopped onto my bed.

"That cut doesn't look so bad now," Christian observed.

"Well that's because I had an amazing doc to help me out." I looked over at Dimitri and boldly winked at him.

"So Paige, your classes start tomorrow. What are you taking?" Lissa asked.

I fished my schedule out of the bedside table and studied it. "English, psychology, biology, economics, and theory of knowledge." I listed off.

"You're on your own, Rosie. Have fun in class tomorrow!"

Christian's joke was not a joke at all. I didn't have any classes with my new friends nor did I see them during the school day. I was on my own until after classes when we all met up at our various spots.

A month and a half had gone by and I had fallen into a routine that kept me on track. I went to class, met up with the gang, ran and worked out in the gym, and did my homework. Sometimes, when I was alone, I practiced my magic so I didn't loose it like Phoebe did after Prue died. I was a pretty good student when it came to classes. When it came to my Wicca studied on the Strigoi demon problem, I was failing miserably. I had no idea where to begin and when I asked my friends, they shut me down on the topic. Fabulous.

Another thing besides my assignment changed as well. After a few weeks of hiding any emotions from me, Dimitri asked me out on a date. We went to the small little restaurant on campus and had dinner and went dancing. It was like I was back at P3 and I loved it. Lissa says that she knew about the relationship before anyone else did, but I just think that she's nuts.

I was sitting on my bed reading over an article that my English professor wanted us to write a paper on when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I hollered, not taking my eyes off the page.

"Rose," Dimitri said seriously. I looked up immediately. "You keep asking about the attacks. Get your shoes. You're about to see the aftermath of one."

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter!**


	5. Promises

I followed Dimitri to a spot near the woods and stopped short at the sight in front of me. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen before as a witch. Scorch marks covered trees and grass where feet and hands had been. There were a lot of tracks so I figured that they traveled in packs.

Edging a little closer, I saw the victim. A small, freshman girl was lying on the ground. Her skin was pale and her eyes were open and had a blank stare in them. Her red hair was splayed across the ground under her head. There was a puddle of blood on her chest, but no wound to have caused it. A new way to kill innocences?

Dimitri shook me from my thoughts by touching my arm. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking? You don't look upset, you look like you're thinking through something."

"It's nothing. I had read about this types of things and I have never come across something like this," I explained as I gestured towards the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it later, but right now, you go find Lissa and Christian. I'll meet you up in my room." I reached up and kissed Dimitri real fast before I took off towards the old guardian cabins.

I entered the farthest one from the scene and called Leo. He came and took me home quickly. I went to the attic to look through the Book for any clues. Piper came up after a little bit.

"Any luck on the Strigoi demon?"

"Not at all. I'm starting to think that this family doesn't have any luck left, I groaned as I leaned against the stand.

"What did the scene look like?"

"There was scorch marked were feet and hands would have touched things and the innocent died in a way that I have never seen. It looked like all the blood in her body was sucked through the skin. It was in a puddle. It was like a vampire only without the bite marks."

"That is weird, but then again, what isn't in this line of work," Piper rolled her eyes at her own lame joke.

She moved beside me and looked over my shoulder to the Angel of Destiny page that I had stopped at. She smirked and flipped through the book herself. I fell onto the couch and closed my eyes.

"This is ridiculous. Are we even sure that this demon is even in the book? I've never seen anything like this. Maybe the Elders have finally bitten off more than they can chew," I said tiredly.

"I'll agree with the ridiculousness of this and that the demon isn't in the book. Have you even seen these things? Maybe they aren't demons or warlocks or anything that is supernatural," Piper suggested.

"It's possible, but something about the scene of the crime didn't feel right. It felt demonic and creepy. Maybe, and this is risky, Phoebe can come back with me real quick and try to get a premonition?"

"You're right about the risk, but I think we can make it work. You two can go with Leo and if anyone says anything, tell them that you are showing your sister and brother the campus of your new school. You know how to hide in plain sight," Piper said knowingly.

"Phoebe at work?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll call and tell her that you and Leo are coming to get her." Piper left and headed downstairs. I followed and found Leo in the conservatory with Wyatt.

"Hey little man!" I said excitedly. I held my arms out for Wyatt and Leo gave him to me. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"How's the demon hunting going?" Leo asked.

"Coming up empty that it how it's going," I said as I bounced Wyatt on my hip. "There is nothing in the Book so we are taking Phoebe to see if she can get a premonition off of anything."

"Okay," Piper said as she walked into the room with the phone in her hand. "you are all set to go. Phoebe will be in her office taking a lunch break so if she doesn't answer her phone or the door at her office nothing will look suspicious."

I put Wyatt in his play pin and took Leo's outstretched hand. He orbed us to Phoebe's office where she was waiting. Without a word, she grabbed my hand and Leo orbed us to the cabin that he had picked me up earlier. Phoebe and I left Leo in the cabin and I led the way back to the spot where the attack happened. Phoebe followed silently. I stopped short and turned to my sister when the singed trees came into view.

"Okay, the police haven't arrived yet so let's get this over with before they do. We are on a private campus and I don't think the psychic trick won't work this time."

Phoebe nodded and we walked side by side to the place where the girl was found. Phoebe started at the trees and moved around. Her hand glided along the rough wood slow enough for her to get a premonition, but light enough that her fingerprints couldn't stick to anything that could be used as evidence. Finally, when she reached the spot where the freshman had been, she did her freaky psychic thing where she sucked in oxygen and jerked like she had been shocked by lightening.

"Phoebe! What do you see?"

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "This isn't a normal demon that you are after, Paige. This is worse."

She straightened up and looked at me. "These things are really pale and had red eyes. They kill by bringing the blood up and out of the skin without any weapons. They have to touch you to kill you."

"That's insane! There is nothing like that in the Book!" I said frustrated. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled a little.

"Let's get back to Leo and I'll do some more research on these things. You have a part to play."

I nodded and took her hand. We raced back to the cabin and Leo and Phoebe orbed out. I raced back to my dorm room and walked in as normally as possible. Dimitri stood up from his seat at my desk and Lissa and Christian looked up at me.

"What took so long? You were gone for over an hour," Lissa said.

"I got a call from my sister. My nephew, Wyatt, came down with a cold and she asked me about some herbal remedies that would help him out," I said nonchalantly.

"You know that kind of stuff?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, it was a phase that I went through after Rachel died," I shrugged. Actually, it was a phase that I went through before and after Prue's death.

I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. I needed to clear my head and figure out what I was up against when it came to these Strigoi demons. I stepped out of the shower just as muddy minded as I was when I got in. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank before I walked out of the bathroom with I braided my hair into a long braid. The guys had left and Lissa was finishing up on homework.

"Dimitri wants to talk to you. Curfew is still an hour away so you can run over to the dorms now if you want," Lissa told me as she scribbled an answer on her paper.

"Okay, thanks." I grabbed a pair of jeans and changed before I slipped into a pair of flip-flops and left.

I walked across the quiet campus in the dark. Dimitri and Christian's dorm was the closest building to the entrance of the grounds and the farthest away from Liss and I. The hike was about ten minutes, but if I jogged it, it took about five. So at a light pace, I jogged my way to the guys' dorm and knocked. Dimitri answered and he looked heavenly in his jeans and no shirt with his hair down.

"You really should try to wear clothes. You turn me on when you prance around like this," I smiled seductively.

"Maybe I will," Dimitri said as he pulled me into a hug. He released me except for my hand and started to walk out of the room. "Come on, I want to talk to you and the roof is the best place."

I followed willingly and when we reached the roof, Dimitri let go of my hand and I sat on a bench that was there. An ashtray full of old butts sat on the ground at my sneakered feet. Dimitri walked in front of me and jammed his hands in his pockets.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What's going on, Rose? One minute you're with me and Lissa and Christian, and the next you're running off because of your family. The only explanation I get is, 'it's a family emergency' or 'I'll explain later'. Come on, tell me what's going on." Dimitri looked like he was having a hard time keeping it together. I knew that he cared about me a lot and maybe even loved me, but I couldn't tell him about my life. I couldn't afford to have the cat out of the bag this early in the game.

I stood up and took his hands in mine. "I can't tell you now. You need to understand that before I tell you anything else." I cut him off from protesting. "It is really important that you trust me and not ask too many questions. I don't even think it was a good idea for this relationship to happen, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." I kissed his hands before I put my head against his chest. "I can't loose you."

Dimitri pulled his hands out of mine and wrapped his arms around me. "I promise you that you won't. You are my world and I can't afford to have you away from me." He kissed the top of my head before continuing. "If you don't want to or you can't tell me what you are up too then it is okay with me. Just talk to me if you need anything that I can help with."

"I will." With that, I kissed him.

**Okay, so i have been asked to clear up some things. 1) The main character is Paige Halliwell. She acts just like Paige and looks like Paige with the black hair and all. Just picture not so much make-up and bright lipstick ;). Paige is on a mission to figure out how to get rid of the Strigoi demons that are killing students at St. Vlads and is undercover. Her alias is Rose but she doesn't act like the VA Rose. Does that make sense? If it does, then i did my job right! xD**

**-SagWarrior**


	6. Damn It

A week later, things had calmed down from the death of the freshman girl. I was still lost on how to figure out this puzzle with the demons, and Dimitri was good to his word and not asking me why I suddenly dove into my studies so much.

January in Montana was a new experience for me. San Francisco was at least a little warm. Here, it was freezing all the time. Christian teased me endlessly about how I wasn't used to the cold and things usually ended up with a book falling from a top shelf of a bookcase, a chair tripping him on his way out the door, or a lock magically locking Christian in or out of something. I could easily say that it was the best non-harmful use of my magic that I've experienced since I got there.

It was snowing and I was hating it. I was late for my last class so I left the dorm room at a slow run. I wasn't going to fall and bust my ass on black ice just because I was late for a simple Philosophy class. I rounded the corner and skidded across the concrete as the building that held the social science classrooms when something caught my eye.

I froze and took a quick look around. Nothing looked off except I could feel that I was being watched. No one was outside so I held out my hand and pulled it towards my body. A demon flew out of the woods and landed right in front of me. Called it.

I pulled my athame out of my purse and threw it at the demon. It blew up with a scream and a cloud of smoke. I put my dagger back and walked off to class. That was the fourth demon that week and it was getting annoying. It was like the Underworld was mocking me.

"Rose." I looked up to see Mr. Alto looking at me like I had kicked a cat.

"Yes?"

"You are late for class. Get there, now."

"Yes, Sir."

Class went by in a blur. I remember sitting next to the wall and staring at my paper while my hand scribbled different theories to explain all the demon attacks. Some connected Cole to the demons, the Strigoi, or to nowhere at all. When class was over, I pulled my phone out and called Piper. She was more likely to listen to my theories, than Phoebe.

"Hello?" Piper answered.

"Piper, hey it's me. Have you and Phoebe been fighting demons lately?"

"No. Actually, we have been demon free for a little over three weeks now. Why, have you?"

"Yeah, I just vanquished the fourth in a week. I'm starting to think that they are after me or something," I confessed.

"I'll tell Phoebe and Leo and we'll figure something out. You just keep doing what you're doing while being an undercover agent for the Elders, they need that Strigoi thing figured out."

"Okay, I will. Give my nephew my love and tell him that his favorite aunt is missing him!"

I heard Piper laugh and then hang up. When I put my phone in my pocket, I heard someone with a deep, sexy voice chuckle in front of me. I turned to see Dimitri leaning against the door to my dorm room.

"You're sister?" He asked as he opened the door for me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked. I tossed my backpack and purse on my desk.

"When you tell her to give you're love to Wyatt, you start talking in a cute baby voice."

"It's not as bad as Rebecca. She is awful about the baby talk. I think Wyatt is going to tell her off one of these days," I laughed.

Dimitri pulled me onto my bubble chair that Lissa and I bought for ourselves. "How come you were late to class today?"

"How did you know I was late?" I asked.

"Adrian told me." I forgot that Adrian, Dimitri's cousin, was in my Philosophy class.

"I slipped on the snow. I was running late anyway and the snow and ice made it impossible to get there without busting my butt and being even more late," I sighed in disgust of the cold.

Dimitri chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You really need to get used to the weather."

"But I don't want to. That would be insane since I'm going back to San Francisco when we graduate," I pointed out.

"When we go back to San Francisco after we graduate," Dimitri corrected.

"We? You're going back with me?" I asked. I felt my heart rise a little at the thought of this guy coming back home with me. "You would do that?"

"Why not? We've been dating for a month and in that month. I have never felt this way about anyone. I love you, Rose." Dimitri's dark brown eyes told me the truth. He really did love me.

"I love you too," I whispered before I kissed him deeply.

The kiss was broken when my cell started ringing. I jumped and grabbed it. Dimitri laughed at my jumpiness and quieted down for me to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Paige! Cole just made contact with Phoebe," Piper said quickly but calmly.

"What did that bastard say?" I demanded. Dimitri caught my eye and looked concerned. I waved him off as Piper filled me in.

"She asked him if he knew about the demons attacking you and he played stupid. He only said that what is coming is nothing compared to what is happening now. I want to pull the plug on this Elder operation now. If you are going to be attacked all the time, Phoebe and I need to be there."

"No. If I leave, I won't be able to graduate and I'm not letting Cole screw that up. He wants to play with us and if I go home, it will help his cause, not ours. We need to go on with our lives and if he tries to mess with us, we have enough fire power that we can get rid of him," I said strongly.

"Fine, but one mistake or one wrong move and you're coming home. Be careful Paige."

"I always am. Love you." I hung up and threw my phone across the room. "Damn it!" I screamed.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked. He looked worried and slightly freaked out.

"My sister's ex-husband has been talking to her and he's making her life a living hell."

"But what does that have to do with you?"

"He blames me for ruining his marriage. If he had his way, he would have killed me a long time ago."


	7. An attack

"Wait, what?" Christian asked.

Lissa and Christian sat across from me and Dimitri as I told them what I had told Dimitri. The looks on their faces told me that this was almost too much to handle.

"My sister, Rebecca married this asshole and he was…evil for lack of a better word. I could tell and when I exposed him, he wanted me done away with. He left and just came back to terrorize my sister."

"Is that why you run off to talk to your sister?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's illegal. Haven't you called the cops?" Christian asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't do anything. Cole isn't one to be taken down by cops," I replied.

"You can't go home until this guy is arrested and locked away for good," Dimitri said sternly. He rubbed a hand on my back.

"I know but I need to go home eventually. If he gets to Phoebe then I am going to kick his ass."

Dimitri hugged me to him. "You will be safe here, I promise."

"I know, but you can't promise that. You don't know Cole like I do."

Later that night, we were all crowded around in my and Lissa's room. Christian and Lissa were lying down on her bed and Dimitri and I were on the floor. His back was against the wall and I was snuggled into his chest.

"We should go out tomorrow night," Lissa suggested.

"That is if Rose can pass her biology test," Dimitri chuckled.

"If the material was more entertaining, there would be no failing grade," I pointed out.

Everyone laughed at my joke and, as they call it, Rose-logic. It was the same twisted thinking that my sisters called Paigology.

"Do you hear that?" Christian asked seriously. We stopped laughing and strained our ears to hear. There was something outside.

I got up from the floor and looked out the window. A pair of bright red eyes connected with mine and I blanched.

"Witch!" he yelled.

"Oh no. Not good!" I jumped away from the window and grabbed Lissa's hand. "Strigoi!"

Lissa ran with me and Christian while Dimitri pulled out his stake that he had just gotten in his novice classes. I found an empty room and shoved the two of them in.

"Stay put until I get you," I ordered.

I closed the door and took off towards my room. Dimitri was battling two demons and he needed help. I looked around my room and found Dimitri's spare that he left here a week ago. I grabbed it and came up behind the one that Dimitri was fighting. With all the strength in my arm, I stabbed the demon in the back. He screamed out in pain, but it didn't kill him. With my magic, I pushed it in and the demon froze and fell to the ground in a heap.

Dimitri immediately turned to the next Strigoi. I looked up just in time to see him get backhanded across my room. Pulling the stake out of the dead demon's back, I straightened up in front of the demon.

"Turner said that you were here. I'll have the pleasure in killing a Charmed One," the demon cackled.

With my magic, I threw the stake at the demon and it went in cleanly. The demon stared at me in a mix of rage and pain. Her body froze and fell just like the other. I stepped around the bodies to get to Dimitri. He was out cold.

"Leo!" I called. I waited a moment before he orbed in.

"What happened?" He demanded as he took in the bodies of the Strigoi.

"Demon attack. Dimitri is out cold. Can you heal him?"

"Yes." Leo moved me out of the way and held out his hands. I watched them glow as the magic seeped into Dimitri's body. "He should be fine. I need to leave before he wakes up."

"Okay, go, go." I shooed Leo out of the room.

I ran out of the room and grabbed Lissa and Christian from their hiding spot. When we came back, Dimitri was sitting up rubbing his head.

"Where were you guys?" He asked.

"I went to get these two. They hid while we fought," I answered as I pointed behind me.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked.

"You got hit pretty hard. How do you feel?"

"Fine. Nothing hurts."

"If you got hit, how can you not hurt?" Christian asked.

"I have no idea," Dimitri said standing up. He looked at me with smoldering brown eyes and something told me that he was either making sure I was okay, or he knew something.


	8. Trapped Like Mice

"Come on, Rose! You need to go shopping!" Lissa moaned. It had been a week since the attack where that Strigoi called me out had taken place and Lissa still hadn't gotten her shopping trip. I wouldn't take her.

"Rose, just go with her. She's driving me nuts!" Christian begged.

"You don't have to live with her!" I shot back.

"Let's just go for an hour and we'll come right back," Lissa tried to compromise.

"No. After that little fiasco, I'm not taking any risks. The last thing we need is for those Strigoi things to come after us as soon as we get off the grounds. We might lead them to new innocences that someone has to protect." Someone like me and my sisters.

"Rose, I think you are severely over reacting," Lissa said annoyed.

"Let's just watch a movie or something. You pick." I pointed to my collection of DVD's that I snatched from Phoebe.

Liss leafed through them and tossed me the movie of her choosing. Practical Magic. What were the odds. I popped the movie in and I cuddled into Dimitri's arms as we sat on my bed together and watched Jillian and Sally kick ghost ass. I gave a nervous laugh once or twice as I remembered times when I watched Prue vanquish ghosts. The witches in the movie had it easy.

As the movie started to end, Lissa asked a question.

"I wonder if there are witches out there. I mean, real witches like Jillian and Sally."

"You never know," I answered as I kept my eyes on the screen.

"Do you think that they can kill ghosts like that? Or is this just another one of Hollywood's jokes?"

"There are no such things as witches and ghosts," Christian said flatly.

"Oh, did Chrissy have a nightmare about Casper?" I asked teasingly.

"No I didn't Rosie. It's common sense that those things don't exist."

"I beg to differ," I mumbled.

"This movie was made to scare little kids that's all," Christian said.

"If you say so," was my only reply.

"Are you defending the movie?" Christian was not letting this go easily.

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?" I asked.

"Witches are nothing but figments of some movie maker's imagination. They are evil, vile fictional characters."

I stared at Christian. I was offended, but I couldn't let on that I was. I was mortal to him.

I opened my mouth to say something, when blue orbs filled the room.

"Hey!" Christian yelled as he pulled Lissa to the corner of the room.

Dimitri moved to put me behind him and went rigid as Leo materialized in the room. He looked around the room and spotted me.

"Come on, Paige, your sisters need you now." He held out his hand.

"Rose isn't going with you," Dimitri barked.

I moved around his body and stood with Leo. "Dimitri, I have to go. This is my brother-in-law so it's safe. I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise."

Leo orbed out and I felt a weight on my wrist that was almost painful. When we materialized in the manor's living room, I found out who was latched onto my arm. Dimitri.

"What the hell?" I asked startled.

"I wasn't going to let you go with this guy alone!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"But I told you that I was coming back! This is my brother-in-law! He wouldn't do anything to me!" I was getting worked up. "Don't you trust my judgment?"

"Of course I trust you, but I don't trust him! He popped into your dorm room with lights like Tinker bell and tells you to go with him. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"He's an angel, not a faerie in a tutu first of all. Second, this is insane that you are even here!" I turned to Leo. "Take him back to the dorm. He can't be here if something bad happens."

"Too late for that!" Phoebe yelled as she and Piper stormed down the stairs. "Barbas is here and he is pissed!" He voice got high on the last word.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"Barbas? Who is Barbas?" Dimitri demanded.

"The demon of fear," Piper stated flatly as she stood in front of us. "Paige, what is he doing here?"

"He tagged along when Leo orbed here," I grumbled.

"Well, he might as well stay. Barbas must know that he is here and to be honest, this may be the best place for him to be."

I shot him a dirty look and turned back to my sisters. "What happened?"

"Barbas is working with Cole. He sent him here to get rid of us and, honestly, he may be winning. Piper's nerves are all over the place right now," Phoebe explained.

"Lovely. How did Prue get rid of him before?" I asked.

"She got over her fears. Phoebe has gotten over her's so it's just you and me," Piper said.

"Fantastic. This shouldn't be too hard," I said a little lightly.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the windows and doors started to be covered with bricks. The noise was loud and the bricks slamming down on each other made the house shake.

"What the hell?" Piper yelled as the house came to a stand still.

I went to the door and reached for the knob. As soon as I touched it, an electric shock ran through my body and threw me across the hall and into the table in the middle of the parlor. I sat up and started at he door in disbelief.

Dimitri ran to my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've been through worse. What was that?"

"I don't know," Leo said.

"Try to orb," Piper suggested.

Leo took a deep breath and orbed. We watched him bounce off the wall, window, and door before he landed in the kitchen. Piper ran over to him and left Phoebe, Dimitri, and I in the parlor.

"Piper, try to blast your way in," Phoebe suggested.

We turned to see Piper move her hands in front of a window and a small explosion hit, but nothing happened. Dimitri blanched beside me.

"Let me try." I stood in front of the door and waved my arm. The door jiggled but stood locked in place. I tried a few more times before I gave up.

"We're trapped in our own house," Phoebe said surprised.


	9. Hallucinations

We stood in the attic together as Piper, Phoebe, and I brainstormed ideas to get rid of Barbas. Leo sat on the couch with Dimitri and they both watched me pace around the room.

"Paige, running circles into the carpet is not going to help your sisters," Leo said.

"It's better than standing still," I shot back icily.

"What is making Barbas so much stronger than normal?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. Is it possible that our fears have grown?" Piper asked to no one specific.

"Or is it that my fears are added to the pile. I mean, Prue wasn't afraid of much besides drowning. I'm scared of a lot more than that. I took lessons on swimming." I rambled.

"She's rambling again," Leo pointed out.

"Let her. It's better than standing around in silences," Phoebe allowed. "She also may be on to something. She's right about Prue. There are only a few known things that she was afraid of. If Paige's fears are more than hers and if we added anymore, it's just giving Barbas more fire power."

"Okay, so we face our fears and conquer," Piper said simply.

"Right. There are no elevators in the manor so Piper's safe there. Paige just needs to stay out of tight spaces," Phoebe started.

"And you?" I asked.

"I just need to not think of Cole. Being evil is my fear so no Cole, no fear."

"Okay. Awesome. Now we wait?" Piper asked.

"No. We become proactive. Is there anything that we can fight against?" Phoebe wondered.

"The bricks for one," I mumbled. My claustrophobia wasn't kicking in yet, but it was better being safe than sorry.

"I think if you make a strong enough potion, you can blast away the bricks," Leo suggested.

"Okay, I'll make the potion, Paige and Phoebe can hang out here or whatever with Dimitri until we get back." Piper grabbed Leo's hand and together they left.

"I'm going to check on Wyatt," I said. I left the room with Dimitri following me.

We went into Piper and Leo's room and found Wyatt sitting up in his bed. He smiled as I came in.

"Hey little man! Did you miss your Aunt Paige?" I cooed as I picked him up. "Meet Uncle Dimi, Wyatt." I turned so that Dimitri could make eye contact with Wyatt. His force field went up around us, leaving Dimitri out.

"What is that?" Dimitri asked as he took a step back.

"Wyatt's force field. It's one of his powers along with orbing and healing. He doesn't know if you are good or not." I looked at Wyatt. "Uncle Dimi is a good guy. He's friends with Aunt Phoebe, Mummy, and I. He's okay."

Wyatt looked at me then at Dimitri before he finally let his shield down. I held him out to Dimitri who took him and held him. It looked natural for him to do that. He sat on Piper's bed and played with Wyatt.

"So your real name is Paige?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah it is. I made up the name Rose when I got the assignment to vanquish the Strigoi demons."

"You're a witch?"

"Yes. I am one of the three most powerful witches that there ever was. My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones."

"And this Barbas guy is a demon?"

"Mhmm."

"What is your power?"

I smiled and looked at the window. The glass was open even if the opening was bricked over. I waved my hand and the glass fell into place and locked. "Telekinesis. I got Prue's powers after she died, but I still haven't learned to astral project like she did."

"What's that?" Dimitri asked as he moved Wyatt around in his arms.

"Prue could stand right here next to me and project herself across town, the kitchen, her office, or any other place she wanted, even the Underworld. She could do two things at once, but she hadn't gotten her active power to work with her projection yet. She was still working on that before she died."

"Wow," he replied.

I sat down next to him. "Look, if this is too weird for you to handle, you can go back to Lissa and Christian and I can get Leo to erase this whole thing. You wouldn't remember me, the magic, the demons, or anything."

"No." He said sternly.

"No?"

"No. The witch thing is weird and kind of freaky to me, but I'm not going to forget you at all. If you are a witch, a very powerful witch, then that is how I want you. I love you Rose. Paige. I'm not going to loss you." Dimitri had a look in his eye to that told that he was telling the truth. He had handled my news well and that was all that mattered. He still wanted me after my secret was out in the open.

"You called me Paige," I pointed out.

"That is your name, so Paige it is." Dimitri kissed me before Wyatt started to get fussy.

"I'll get him a toy or something from the nursery. He's getting antsy."

I went into the nursery to look for a toy for Wyatt to play with. I found his bear and on my way out, I had to stop. Dimitri was lying on his back with Wyatt held at arms length away in the air. Wyatt was laughing his little laugh while Dimitri spoke in Russian to him. It was so cute and I wish I had a camera.

I smiled at the scene and forgot all about the bear in my hands. I was too caught up in the action that when I heard a groan of wood from behind me, it startled me a little. I turned around and looked around the tiny room. The back wall looked like it was moving a little. I walked towards it and the wall gave a shutter as it lurched towards me. I gasped and turned for the door, but it slammed shut. I bashed my hand against it and the bear fell from my hands.

"Uh, Dimitri? Wyatt? Get me out of here!" I jiggled the doorknob and nothing happened. It was locked. "Guys! A little help!"

The wall to my right lurched and started to move. I spun around and spotted the back wall moving in on me. My breath became ragged and short. My pulse and heart were going so fast, I thought something was going to explode. I felt my fear of tight spaces taking over. Just like Barbas wanted.

"Paige!" I heard Phoebe say loudly and calmly. "It's all in your head!"

The light exploded and went out, leaving me in utter blackness.

"Paige!" Dimitri called.

"You're fine, Paige. Nothing's going to happen." Phoebe sounded so sure.

"Say that to the moving walls" I gasped out.

"Nothing's happening with the walls," Dimitri said.

I stared at the walls and closed my eyes and the crib broke into pieces from the pressure of the walls. I tried to calm my breathing and started muttering to myself.

"I'm not afraid, it's not real. I'm not afraid, it's not real."

When I opened my eyes again, the light was back on, the walls firmly in place, and everything was back to normal. I let out a breath and turned around to see the door not shut at all. Phoebe and Dimitri were standing there looking at me with questionable looks on their faces. Wyatt was still in Dimitri's arms.

"Paige? You okay?" My sister asked.

"Yes. I am now." I ran out of the nursery and into the bigger room. I wasn't scared anymore, but I wasn't taking chances.

"What did you see?" Phoebe asked.

"The walls closing in on me. The door was shut and locked, and the light blew out."

"You saw that? How come I didn't?" Dimitri asked.

"Barbas wanted her to see it. That's how he kills witches. He uses their greatest fear to give them heart attacks. Paige is claustrophobic. He channeled that fear and made her think that the walls were closing in on her," Phoebe explained.

"Where is Piper?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. I wrapped my arm around Dimitri's waist as he moved Wyatt to wrap an arm around me.

"She's downstairs with Leo," Phoebe answered.

To confirm her information, we heard a scream that came from downstairs in the kitchen. We all ran down the stairs to see Piper backing up slowly against the counter while scanning the floor and looking completely petrified.

"Piper? What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Tarantulas. Lots and lots of Tarantulas," she replied shakily.

I stared at Piper and looked at Dimitri. We shared a questionable look before Phoebe answered the doorway.

"Yeah?"

I looked to see no one there. A hallucination. Phoebe was seeing something.

"This isn't real. This isn't happening," she muttered strongly. She then threw a punch before she straightened up and turned to Piper.

"Okay, Piper, it is time to conquer your fear now!"

"Easy for you to say, you aren't facing killer spiders!" She shrieked.

"Neither are you," I said pointedly.

Piper looked at the floor for a moment before squeaking and stomping the ground. "Yuck," she shivered as the hallucination wore off. She looked up at us with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Good girl!" Phoebe praised. I smiled in agreement. Piper took Wyatt from Dimitri and held him close.

"Okay, now that you three are done hallucinating, can we vanquish this guy?" Leo asked irritated.

"You mean this isn't over?" Dimitri asked incredulous.

"Not even close. He's just playing with us. He can't be done yet," I said snuggling into his chest.

"Does that mean he'll come after me and Leo?" Dimitri gripped me tighter.

"No. He's only after the sisters. I think he'll get more pleasure from us having to watch the girls suffer than if he actually tortured us himself," Leo answered as he moved closer to Piper.

"Leo's right," Phoebe said changing the subject. "Piper, give Wyatt to Leo and Dimitri and we'll get them out of the way. You make that potion to vanquish Barbas while Paige gets the crystals for the cage to trap him. I'll try to make a potion to kick Cole's ass as payback for making this all happen."

I nodded and ran upstairs. Phoebe followed me to get the Book of Shadows for the potion recipes. I ran into the attic for my crystals while Phoebe marched to the Book. She grabbed that while I fished the crystal box out and we rushed back to the kitchen. Piper was standing alone with two potion pots in the stove.

"Leo and Dimitri?" I asked as I set the crystals down on the table.

"Living room. Smallest space with little room for demon activity," Piper said quickly. I nodded and turned with the crystals to set up the cage in the conservatory. We were going to need the space.


	10. My last attempts

I placed four crystals in a circle and held the fifth in my hand. I looked around and caught the eye of Dimitri while he stood in the living room doorway. He was watching me with a thoughtful look in his eyes. He was studying me. I gave him a smile that I hoped told him that I loved him but I had work to do before I went back to the kitchen.

"Paige, can you hand me the cockle shell for the potion?" Phoebe asked me.

I handed it to her. "You're making the Belthazor vanquishing potion. Why? Cole doesn't have his powers back from when he was that demon does he?"

"Most likely. He doesn't have his Source powers and even if this potion doesn't kill him, it can at least weaken him because it is for upper level demons as well. I hope." Phoebe stirred the pot fiercely. Piper looked up from her potion and gave me a worried look. Phoebe was rambling about this vanquish.

"I'm going to check on Wyatt and Leo. I'll be right back," Piper said as she turned off her burner under her potion and left the room.

I leaned against the counter and held the crystal in my hand. I turned it around and around, staring at the different cuts in the pressurized rock. I was so caught up in the rock, that when Phoebe spoke, it startled me.

"Where's Paige? What did you do to her?"

It was so deathly calm that I almost leapt out of my skin.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," I said like my sister was nuts.

"What happened to Paige?" Her voice rose a little.

"Phoebe?" I asked. The wild look in my sister's eyes told me that something was wrong. "Phoebe, it's Barbas!" I told her. I was getting a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, Phoebe kicked out and hit me square in the stomach. I flew back against the cabinets and the crystal fell from my hands. I straightened up as best I could before Phoebe roundhouse kicked me in the face and I fell through the kitchen door and into the dining doorway.

"Phoebe!" I yelled as I scrambled backwards away from her.

My sister grabbed me by the shirt collar and pulled me close enough for her to punch me in the face. I felt my lip pop open and blood begin to pour out. She yanked me close again before speaking in a flat, angry tone.

"This time, I'm going to vanquish you for good."

"It's me, Paige!" I tried again to snap her out of the hallucination. It didn't work.

I got another punch on the cheek but Phoebe let go of me so I flew across the floor and into the table, breaking the wood. I felt hot tears flow down my face as I realized that my sister was gone.

"Phoebe, come on, it's me, this is a hallucination!"

Phoebe lifted me up and threw me. I landed on a glass table in the conservatory and I stayed on the ground. I was too weak to do anything but breathe and cry. Phoebe came over me with a knife in her hand.

In one last feeble attempt to save my life, I tried to use my powers. I waved my hand but nothing happened.

_You're powers don't work. They aren't yours. They've always been Prue's and you are not her. You'll never be her. You'll die a failure._

The voice in my head was the last thing I heard as I felt the smooth blade of the knife pierce my skin. Phoebe's ragging eyes was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	11. 1 down 1 to go

I felt my body heat up as Leo healed me. When the air filled my lungs again, I shot up into a sitting position. Phoebe's arms wrapped around me and crushed me to her.

"Paige! I am so sorry!"

"You're suffocating me!" I gasped as my sister's arms constricted my body.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Phoebe let me go and I took in the room around me. The bricks were gone from the doors and windows and sunlight poured in. We must have overcome our fears. A new pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Paige, are you okay?" Dimitri asked. His voice was husky as if he had been crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Leo was able to heal me in time before I crossed over. I'm fine."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Dimitri. He buried his face into my hair and held me tightly. I knew that he didn't want to loss me and that was a close call.

"We need to vanquish Barbas. I finished off that potion that should kill him or at least weaken him. Maybe with enough fire power he'll finally die," Piper said as she went stood before the crystal ring that wasn't touched by my and Phoebe's fight.

Leo left the room and came back in with the last crystal. I took it from him before I stood behind the ring myself. Phoebe stood to my left and Piper was in front of me. Leo stood next to Piper and Dimitri was just behind me.

We didn't have to wait long before Barbas appeared in the circle and he didn't show up without a bang. The force of his glimmering hit all of us and pushed us away from him. I landed on top of Dimitri's chest, the crystal was still in my tight fist. I heard the potion vial smash to the tiled floor as Piper and Leo were thrown into the furniture.

We scrambled to our feet and stared at Barbas. He grinned at us as he surveyed his opponents.

"Still alive I see, Paige. Always the fighter," he sneered.

"Leave her alone," Phoebe barked icily.

"Paige, the crystal," Piper reminded me.

I set the rock down and the cage went up. Barbas was taken completely by surprise and his black eyes showed it. He didn't expect us to trap him when he had trapped us so easily.

"You can only trap me, not vanquish me. Now that your potion is ruined, you loss," Barbas cackled.

"Paige can do it," Phoebe said strongly.

"It's in a puddle," I pointed out.

"Prue could do it," Piper said.

"But that is the thing," Barbas interrupted. "You are no Prudence are you?" He turned to look me square in the eye. "You only have half of her powers and less control than she did. You are nothing like Prue, nor will you ever be as good as her. That is your greatest fear: not living up to Prue's memory and not controlling your new powers."

"Paige?" Piper asked. This was clearly news to my sisters.

I glared at the demon and then to the puddle of purple potion on the floor. With a wave of my hand the potion entered the cage and hit Barbas in the face. The sound of searing flesh filled the room along with Barbas' screams.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda," I said loudly and clear.

"Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace," Phoebe finished for me.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us," Piper joined in

"Vanquish this evil from time and space!" Our voice sounded sure and strong as the spell was complete. We watched as wind whipped around us and Barbas went up in flames. With a loud bang and another force of energy knocking us over, Barbas was gone.

I looked up and saw the scorch marks and broken glass as the wind from the vanquish settled. The conservatory was trashed.

"Oh my God," Phoebe whispered. She was looking behind me and into the front hall. I turned around and spotted the demon that started it all. Cole.


	12. The End of an Evil

"Bravo. You were able to vanquish Barbas without Prue. I wasn't convinced that you could do it, but Paige, you pulled through. I'd say that I'm proud of you but that would be a lie," Cole smirked.

"You sick bastard," I growled.

"How could you? I thought that you loved me so to show it you send a demon after me and my sisters?" Phoebe demanded.

"Only Paige. She is the one that gets under my skin," Cole answered.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my family and Dimitri move around me only to be stopped by a force field that shot up around them.

"Wait your turn. I want to have some fun with Paige first," Cole said flatly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You. Dead. That is what every demon that you have ever gone up against wants, Paige. You should know that from all the research that you do in your spare time." Cole walked over towards me.

"You sent the Strigoi demons after me," I said.

"Yes I did, only, they aren't real. They are a projection from my mind to terrorize you. I figured that if the Elders gave you a charge away from your sisters, I could kill you off easier. You proved me wrong when your little boy toy got in the way." Cole glared at Dimitri.

"Leave him out of this. You want me gone, not him." I said steely. I was furious now. I was tricked into going to Montana, but then again, I wouldn't have met Dimitri if this hadn't happened.

"I don't think I will. I see that bringing him into our little argument is what makes you mad enough to self-destruct. I may not have to kill you after all."

With a wave of his hand, Cole made Dimitri appear before me. He looked frightened, but only his eyes showed it, brave, and worried for both of us. He was new to this magic thing and being threatened by a demon that had enough power to kick my ass several times had to be frightening.

"You won't put him in harm's way. You wouldn't kill him if you could help it," Cole taunted as he stood behind Dimitri.

I could feel my sisters' presence behind me, and an idea popped into my head. I knew what I had to do, but it would be risky. I waved my hand behind me slightly and the potion that was in Phoebe's hand flew into mine. I gripped it tightly as my other hand brought Dimitri towards me. When he was safely by my side, I threw the potion. It hit Cole in the chest and I forced Dimitri behind me as the flames and smoke from Cole's vanquish erupted into the room. Phoebe and Piper yelped and screamed out as we were all forced down to the ground.

When Cole's screams died down, I looked up to see nothing. Cole was gone and I could only pray that it was really all over. The only thing left was a scorch mark where Cole stood and everything that was breakable was shattered on the floor.

Dimitri moved from under me and only then did I realize that I had protected him with my body. He looked at me with a fear in his eyes that scared the hell out of me. He grabbed me and drew me into his arms. I felt his heart beat fast and his breath was short and fast.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am, are you?" Dimitri scanned my body for anything that may be wrong with it.

"No, I'm okay. I've been through worse."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Dimitri's lips slammed down on mine fiercely. He didn't pull back until we heard a giggle from around us. I looked up to see Phoebe and Piper smirking. Leo had left, probably to go take care of Wyatt.

I stood up with Dimitri's hand in my own. "I can have my fun. I have to deal with Piper mooching on Leo all the time so it's your turns now."

"It's okay. Every girl needs her man to love on every once in a while," Phoebe said.

"Especially after she just saved our lives by vanquishing the next best thing next to the Source," Piper added with a smile.

My sisters came forward and Dimitri stepped back and the Halliwell sisters hugged each other. Phoebe tickled my side and I squirmed but not before Piper got me on the other side. Soon, I was on the floor laughing with my two big sisters tickling the crap out of me. Dimitri was sitting on the arm of the couch laughing along with us. Leo and Wyatt came downstairs and started laughing at the sight of Mummy playing with Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige too.

_The Power of Three_

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared around the room. I sat up and looked up at the ceiling.

"Was that…?" Phoebe started.

"No…" Piper said in disbelief.

"It was," I stated.

"Grams," we all said matter-of-factly and in sync.

Leo chuckled at our crazy way of communicating and Dimitri looked at us with an eyebrow cocked. He was going to have to get used to Grams coming in and out of the Spirit world every now and then.

I stood up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt his arm go around my shoulders. I smiled up at him and laughed to myself about the fun this would be.

"You know, this could be fun training a mortal to deal with our Missy Paige," Piper smirked.

"Morris wasn't all that fun because of Andy and Prue, but Dimitri here has to deal with Paige. I agree, this will be fun," Phoebe joined in.

I looked up at my man. "I think he can handle it. He handled his first vanquishes just fine. The rest will be less crazy than that."

"I hope so because that was something I hope to never see again," Dimitri said as he squeezed me close.


	13. P3

Later that night, all of us were at the club in our corner. Dimitri stayed with us for the evening and Leo was going to send him back afterwards. Piper had gotten an elf to babysit Wyatt for us while we went out.

The music was pulsing through the club as we all laughed at a joke that Piper had actually told really well. Dimitri and I were sitting on the couch while Piper, Leo, and Phoebe surrounded us to make a circle. Our nonalcoholic drinks were forgotten on the center table.

The song changed and I looked at Dimitri. "Wanna dance?" I asked.

"I'd love to."

Dimitri stood up and held out his hand. I took it and we walked to the dance floor together. I turned around once and winked to my sisters before I melted into the crowd.

Dimitri spun me around and we started to do a very slow, very modern day waltz to the music. It felt right to be in his arms.

"Dimitri," I said. "Are you sure that you're okay with me being a witch?"

"Paige, I already told you that I was. I'm not going to just go away just because you are someone that is different than the rest of us. You are special and that is what makes you, you. I love you just the way you are." Dimitri spoke with such passion and energy that I knew that he was telling the truth.

I smiled. "Good. That is what I love to hear."

I laid my head down on his chest and we danced to the music that filled the club. It was a perfect ending to a rather eventful day.

**Okay guys, I have made this story end, but i am thinking of writing a sequel. That may depend on how many reviews i get. So for those few readers that are reading this story right now, spread the word about this story! That will make me write more, and it gives you guys more to read!**

**-SagWarrior**


End file.
